Druid of Wrath
|image=003-Druid.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Druid |unlocked=1700 XP |path=3 |upgrade=3 |cost=$510 (Easy) $600 (Medium) $650 (Hard) $720 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=1 (thorn, spray of 5, excluding additional upgrades) |pierce=1 (thorn, spray of 5, excluding additional upgrades) |attackspeed=Moderate (default attack speed, every 1.0s) Variable (vengeance boost, every 1.1s * (100 / (x + 100)), where x is net lives lost, where 0 ≤ x ≤ 100, defaults to 10) Variable (wrath boost, v * (100 / (x/2 + 100)), where v is vengeful boost, x is net damage while not reset, where 0 ≤ x ≤ 200) |range=45 |statuseffects=N/A |towerboosts=N/A |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=No |related upgrades= }} Druid of Wrath is the third upgrade of Path 3 for the Druid. It allows the Druid to gain attack speed (0.5% more for each unit of damage it does during a round, up to 100%, resets after 2 seconds of being idle) the more bloons it has popped during the round. This attack speed bonus is stacked multiplicatively with attack speed bonuses from Heart of Vengeance, at maximum attack speed it reaches four times the base tower. It costs $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable. Strategies Druid of Wrath is one of the best upgrades in the game when compared to its rather low cost. At the cost of just $1425 on Medium Difficulty for a 0-0-3 Druid of Wrath, its increasing attack speed mechanic becomes very handy in the defense, particularly when combined with support from Berserker Brew (or Stronger Stimulant), Poplust, Jungle Drums Monkey Village, and Obyn Greenfoot or Gwendolin. Once it gains extra pierce, damage, and attack speed from external sources, it can hugely increase its overall popping power. In addition to these benefits, Druid of Wrath not only benefits from Obyn Greenfoot's pierce bonuses, but additionally gains one exclusive benefit Obyn provides to all Druids of Wrath on screen. Level 18+ Obyn Greenfoot mentions Druids of Wrath pops starting "each round at 200", meaning that Druids of Wrath by default start at 20% higher attack speed immediately when the round starts until after 2 seconds of being idle. One other important aspect of the Druid of Wrath that should be considered is that the Druid of Wrath attack speed bonuses can stack with Heart of Vengeance. This means intentional lives lost is another very important aspect that helps maximize DPS of Druid of Wrath, and this is even more useful when combined with Poplusts and/or when upgraded to Avatar of Wrath. That way, this allows the Druid to shred bloons a lot faster, and thus can reach maximum Druid of Wrath status a lot faster too. While Druid of Wrath deals a good amount of pure damage to MOAB-class bloons when crosspathed with Thorn Swarm (or Heart of Oak), Druid of Wrath's attack speed bonus benefits a lot more from the Heart of Thunder crosspath. This is because Druid of Wrath attack speed bonus is dependent on the units of damage inflicted within 2.0s of attack activity. This means that Druid of Wrath will accelerate attack speed faster with the high pierce of lightning from Heart of Thunder rather than simply three extra projectiles from Thorn Swarm. Gallery Druid of Wrath BTD6.png|BTD6 artwork as shown in the upgrades menu Druid of Wrath Icon BTD6.png|Druid of Wrath upgrade icon IMG_3463.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 2) Trivia *The Druid of Wrath artwork frowns with moderately open eyes and clenches his fingers, as well as flaring some red energy around himself. This is part of the wrath that the Druid of Wrath depicts. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Druid Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades